


Ritual of a Sacred Bond

by unboundpen



Category: Batman (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: DC Marriage Week, Implied Underage Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-16
Packaged: 2017-12-29 14:19:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1006426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unboundpen/pseuds/unboundpen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>JayDami for DC Marriage Week going on on tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1: Proposal

"So how long?"

Damian looks up from his wallet to the cashier ringing up his items on the conveyer belt. The small cheerful chime of each item crossing the scanner sounds at an easy pace that gives Damian the impression this person has been working here for a bit, and probably has considering that her face is familiar (having come here for years now).

Surprisingly, she looks to be in her late teens, probably a good four or five years younger than Damian.

"Pardon?"

The cashier -Damian glances at her name tag- Marie, tilts her head over to Jason thumbing through a magazine and obviously not paying any heed to the conversation Damian just got roped into -a good four feet away from the younger man.

"You two have been coming in here for awhile. He used to come in here alone before but recently, it’s always with you in tow. So I was just wondering if you two have something…-you don’t have to answer if you don’t want to."

Damian watches the blush form on her face just as her voice trails off, realizing just how invasive her topic is. But it’s come to the attention that knowing Dick Grayson and Tim Drake -hell everyone in his god damn family- invasive questions are something they deal with on a day to day basis. So he doesn’t mind, not as much as he would’ve if he was much younger.

"Assuming what you’re asking is what I’m answering to, about five years." It’s the safest answer without making Jason seem like a creep, because in reality it’s been much longer than that…if the first three years before said five years were to be the actual start of their relationship.

They pause for a second for Marie to state his total after ringing up the last item. He catches her quick glance at his left hand when he uses his card.

"That’s a long time for any couple, have you thought about-"

"Marriage?" He’s not quite sure why, but Damian feels his face burn red all of a sudden and fumbles with trying to put his card back in his wallet, giving it many tries before it actually slips in.

Truthfully, he’s never thought much up on it because things with Jason have been…quiet.

"I…" He’s pretty much at a loss for words, and Jason makes it a point to put down the magazine and waltz up next to Damian, placing himself so that he’s pressing his front to the younger man’s side.

Apparently, Marie seems a bit more perceptive than Damian took her for, because she changes her sheepish yet inquiring facial expression to something much more friendly, more acceptable for an employee of a grocery store.

Damian busies himself with signing the pin pad, and chooses to ignore the light conversation she starts with his boyfriend. Fuck if his mind isn’t twisting around on this. He feels Jason move away from him to pick up the bags of groceries, leaving only two for Damian to handle.

"See you next time, Marie," Jason calls over his shoulder.

The both of them watch the older man walk out and stand there for a moment before Damian moves to grab the bags.

"Hey, so uh- I didn’t mean to-"

"It’s fine," Damian rasps, clearing his throat multiple times. "Enjoy the rest of your day."

He comes to meet Jason watching the streets carefully. He had stopped to wait for Damian outside, respectfully.

"Let’s go," he mutters, huddling in his peacoat as he steps up close to Jason.

It wasn’t so much as her that he was getting away from -and no he wasn’t running- but he didn’t really want to think much more on it.

xXx

The thought doesn’t pop up until later tonight, really, remembering what that teenager had mentioned.

Marriage? What would that even be like? It’s not as if they didn’t already live the lifestyle, right?

This Damian questions multiple times, especially when he sits at their dining table filled with paperwork that Drake has asked of him to look over. He’ll never really state it, but there’s something about just watching Jason in a comfortable environment that gets Damian at ease with the world -something he never truly experienced until he was provided breakfast made by Jason for the first time.

Cooking was never really a skill many would tie Jason to, but he did it splendidly. That is, if there was food in the fridge.(Which was a thing he and Jason decided to do twice a month together after Damian finally got fed up with eating beef jerky and seeing beer occupy the shelves of their fridge for a solid week.)

As Damian watches his lover move about; chopping the last of the vegetables, wiping his hands down, leaning over the pot as he tastes the stew he’s preparing for their dinner; he thinks back on their relationship.

It’s been stable, to say the least, has been for a good solid five years. Sure they had their arguments, but they never really quite compared to how intense their fights had been back when Damian was still living in the manor. That was a theory he and Jason had touched up on several times, coming to a consensus that Bruce had been a major cause for most of them. Not so much that it was Damian’s father that started the arguments exactly, but Bruce’s influence did mess with Damian’s mood entirely. Hell, it had been a major reason why Damian seeked Jason out all those years ago.

But thinking back on that, Damian isn’t sure if their serenity should be messed with. He’s content as it is right now, and he bet Jason is too.

"Almost done here, Babybat."

Silently, Damian arranges his papers in a pile before putting it aside, on top of a box that has been left unopened since Jason moved in. The clatter of ceramic bowls follow shortly, set on the marble counter for Damian to grab.

It isn’t long before Jason joins him at the table with the corner of his mouth in that one sided uplift on his face, most likely proud of himself with the meal he’s prepared for tonight.

"A mutual favorite," Jason states, plopping himself down in the seat across from Damian, leaving Damian to hum in agreement and be the one to serve the both of them.

"What? No quip?"

Damian glances at Jason, completely hit with his easy grin that matches his teasing words. He has to force himself to just sit down comfortably and shrug, picking up his spoon to take a sip from his bowl. There’s nothing to say, really.

"Hey, I think you’re forgetting something." The younger man feels Jason’s sock clad toes tap over his own. With an exaggerated eye roll that they both know really means nothing, Damian lifts his foot and touches his toes to Jason’s, earning another bright smile from the older man -feeling that familiar pang in his chest he’s accepted long ago.

xXx

Damian finds himself alone in the cave on the main computer, mindlessly typing away before he hears the silent footsteps of someone approaching. Well, it isn’t exactly silent, but what does one expect from Grayson?

"Didn’t know you were visiting today, Dami."

The weight of two light hands fall on Damian’s shoulders, quickly reverting into that familiar unconscious movement of soothing thumbs reaching impossible knots that every superhero seemed to have.

"I’m not," he answers back, watching the big screen flash with the loading bar.

"That’s not what Alfred says, or Bruce for that matter."

Damian drags the files to the USB icon and makes sure that the next loading bar pops up on the screen before turning around in his father’s chair to face Dick.

"I’m merely here because Todd’s files are not up to date on information that I need."

Never mind that Damian took the time to help Alfred with his latest kitchen creation (over the years, becoming the butler’s assistant was just something Damian took upon himself) or taking the time to discuss something other than business plans with his father. Not to mention, his fondness for his pets never really died. His choice to allow them to stay in the manor was both for their and his father’s benefit. (After witnessing Bruce play with Titus on the grounds, allowing Alfred the cat to sleep where he damned well pleased, and even his beloved Betsy -name courtesy of his lover- was fed hay from his father’s hands from time to time.) Ever since he’s moved out of the manor, he’s become aware of how empty it may seem for the two old men, and “not visiting” is just his way of making sure that everything is still as it should be.

Everyone else seems to have taken this on as a family habit, even Cassandra (when she takes the time to fly into Gotham).

Dick’s hands opt for moving to cross his arms as he gives a sidelong glance to the pile of old animals sleeping beside Damian. “Sure you did. Mmm, speaking of which, how’s Jason doing? Haven’t seen him since the last time I’ve been here.”

"He’s started taking up odd jobs again." Damian allows the scrutiny for a bit, while Dick states, "I told him working in retail isn’t good for his health."

Damian scoffs, “Everything he does isn’t good for his health.”

"So doing you probably isn’t a good idea either."

Dick chuckles at the glare Damian throws at him, uncrossing his arms to hold his hands up. “You walked right into that one, little D.”

Nevertheless, Damian doesn’t relent until he’s satisfied, even if the older man doesn’t flinch.

"Our sexual activities are none of your concern. You only need be interested when we decide to invite you back into our bed."

The younger man slouches with his retort, knowing how bad the outcome would be from his statement. However, Dick doesn’t exactly take this proffered opportunity this time.

"And I will always look forward to that…. So, I take it the sex is still good?"

"There’s no room for it not to be, Grayson."

"And you guys have been living together for three years?"

"Two. What of it?"

Dick hums, moving to lean his weight on the desk area that holds the batcomputer’s keyboard. His thoughtful expression makes Damian weary and tired all of sudden. And it doesn’t help that the older man starts ticking the things he says with his fingers.

"So the sex is still good. You’ve been living together for a long time without either of you moving out. You and Jason are almost inseparable now, and you two have already professed your undying love -no matter what it seems to the rest of us otherwise- for each other."

"Get to a poin-"

Dick’s hand drops, shrugging nonchalantly, as nonchalantly as he can manage. “And neither of you have made a move yet?”

"What  _move_ , Grayson?!”

The tune of the wedding march echoes in the Batcave through Dick’s expert whistling, ringing into Damian’s ears where the notes replay over and over in his mind. And just like the time before, his face turns hot. Looking at Grayson just seems to be difficult now, and may not be that ridiculous, knowing glint in his eyes.

He has absolutely no response to this. No scathing remark, no sarcasm, no genuine comment. Nothing at all. And he hates that.

Thankfully, the small  _ping_  from the computer lets Damian know that the files he had been transferring have completed, a sure stop that allows his mind to focus on that instead of reeling into a concoction of lingering thoughts that he had placed in the back of his mind.

He quickly snatches his drive up, forgoing the safer way to remove the USB, and pushes up and away from the chair, hurrying past Dick while muttering an excuse to get out of there. It was so quiet even he didn’t know what he said exactly. But his instincts were practically screaming at him to get out now, and that’s what he intends to do.

What he fails to see is the fond and knowing grin Dick aims at his back.

xXx

It’s after that strange conversation with Dick and time -mostly time spent on patrol- that Damian even considers the idea seriously, making it keep him up until he’s sleeping much later in the mornings than usual.

Half asleep, Damian feels Jason shift beside him on their bed. A strong arm wraps around his waist, pulling him in closer so that he feels Jason’s breath curl around and warm his ear with the scratch of his facial hair brushing Damian’s neck and jaw.

“‘Mm fine,” he mumbles tiredly, casually reaching down to place his hand over Jason’s for more reassurance.

"Sure you are." The roughness of Jason’s voice sends shivers running down Damian’s spine, which causes Jason to smile against his skin as another response. "Don’t think I haven’t noticed-" And with that Damian freezes instantly, breath caught in his throat and almost wills his heart to stop beating. He knows it’s been mostly unconscious, but he can’t help imagining what rings would good look good on both of their fingers. It’s become a habit of his to trace a ring over his left ring finger when left to do nothing, and the thought that Jason might have caught on to that, well- for some asinine reason, it instills fear when it shouldn’t.

"-how you’ve been sleeping later and later. Nightmares again?"

Damian let’s his breath go, easing his body back into a state of relaxation, mostly relieved -strangely.

"Light ones," he answers softly.

"I think I may know how to help, even if it’s just for tonight." Damian scoffs as Jason moves to press his lips to the younger man’s neck while his hand  starts to move and caress his stomach under Damian’s fingers.

"Didn’t you say Harper asked for your help on a car and that you needed to be there early?"

"Hmm," Jason hums into his neck, pushing his hand down into Damian’s boxers and grips him, shuffling closer, Damian feels just how excited Jason is. Damian’s low gasps and squirming earns him a chuckle.

…He doesn’t get to say much after that….

xXx

It was a task that he was given at first, attending the Tamaranean on a trip to the mall, per request of Jason and Roy. Then, he had little to do with her, and only heard about her through stories told by Dick and Jason. And that was his only reason to accompany her in the first place, she had been slightly interesting then.

Now, after several trips with her (and much to Jason’s amusement), he had come to appreciate her company, feeling a kinship with the alien. She didn’t expect much from him, speaking wise (which he was grateful for). Their relationship had evolved to a point that silence between them was comfortable and with her constant coaxing he was able to not mind as much when she claimed his arm whether it be just to or to use it as a leash to lead him into a store, or she was to ramble on about something she found interesting. Earth was still a place to continue to explore after all.

However, this shopping trip was more of a get together more than anything.

When they meet, he stays still, tilting his face up for her to lean down to kiss both of his cheeks as her arms wrap around him in a tight hug. He’s only a scant few inches below her, and he’s long accepted the fact that he won’t grow as much. His mother’s genes taking a superior role within his body, so it seems.

"Kori," he greets and watches her pull away with that smile of hers. The kind that can put anyone and everyone at ease. Damian let’s her take up his arm, patting it as they settle in this familiar position.

They glide onwards, more like float in Kori’s case (she likes to stay a bit off the ground just because she can), taking in the scenery of everyday human interaction between other people. Kori had long introduced him to the game of thinking up background stories behind each person that caught their attention. So they discreetly point someone out every now and then until they come across a jewelry store, one new enough that catches their eye, surprisingly enough in Damian’s case.

"Diamonds and pearls are treasures that are not seen on my home planet." She murmurs curiously, tapping the glass cases with a light finger.

"Yet, another few wonders to add to your list."

It’s the necklaces that Kori gazes at in wonderment, no doubt all of them would look splendidly on her, but Damian only sees them as trinkets that do nothing more than become a target for an enemy to use. But the one particular necklace her eyes keep on straying back to is one that he takes note of -as a reminder to buy it for her later on for the upcoming holidays.

Kori smiles, looking up at Damian with those abnormally bright, green eyes of hers, and points to another case before straightening up and pulling him along with her.

"Look at those. It reminds me of when I was engaged." Damian stills, eyes narrowing up at Kori as she continues to gaze at the selection. This is the first time he’s ever heard of her being engaged…at all.

"You were to be wed?"

"Mmm, to Dick."

Rather than choose to remain silent, the young man is left speechless, trying to wrack his brain for any stories that may have involved Dick and Kori moving their past relationship further than he had heard. Come to think of it, Dick had mentioned he had been close to marrying someone at one point. But to think it was between Kori and Dick was something new to Damian.

"I-"

"I think this one would fit you, Damian. Black suits your family well."

The ring she points at is two layered and completely black, plain but intriguing and very much unlike usual rings.

"Kori," he clears his throat, glancing around, "those are male wedding bands."

"I know. I’ve been meaning to talk to you about it, actually. But isn’t it time you and Jason get rings for the both of you?"

"You’re suggesting…."

"Marriage."

Ah, Damian thinks to himself, not sure how to answer it because he still hasn’t decided on what he feels about the idea. It wouldn’t hurt him at all, but bringing it up with Jason. Well, commitment wasn’t really a thing the both of them were good at. Or putting a label on their relationship wasn’t something that put them at ease in the past.

But something about looking at that ring and imagining it on his and Jason’s fingers just seems right to Damian.

"Do not worry." He feels Kori pat his arm soothingly with that gentle smile, guiding him away from the glass case. "It is simply an idea."

Yeah…an idea that seems to be popping up constantly…

xXx

After literally endless weeks on being constantly reminded of marriage -watching happy couples walk past, eating in the same restaurants that have had marriage proposals done on a weekly basis that have now caught his attention, seeing _families_  stroll through the park with children running around- Damian works out in his mind that he wants it. Marrying Jason that is.

There’s no reason to say no, at least that’s what he thinks, but the fear of rejection is said through the voice in his mind convinces him otherwise.

Even though those thoughts roam around in his mind, it doesn’t prepare him for how hard Jason’s most recent injury hits him.

"Babybat, I’m telling you it’s nothing serious," Jason laughs, wincing when it causes him pain. It sobers his feigned appearance up really quickly.

Damian remains unresponsive, sitting in the chair beside the hospital bed, back straighter than ever.

"I’ve dealt with  _much_  worse than this, you know that.” It’s then that Damian twists his face to show his displeasure, to show how ill mannered that joke really was.

"Okay, okay, that was bad, but the good doctor said I’ll be up and about in a week. So no staying in the med bay unlike those other times before, considering this wasn’t even life threatening."

Damian’s eyes trail down, assessing Jason’s body as he listens to the older man try to placate him, up until his eyes land on Jason’s broken hand, secured within a splint. It’s almost unconscious, taking that hand in his own, leaning down to bring his lips to caress Jason’s knuckles tenderly.

His eyes flutter closed, basking in the warmth under his lips, thankful that he can feel it. It doesn’t stay long like that, not when Jason’s heavy sigh brings Damian back.

"Come ‘ere," Jason grunts, patting his other free and unbroken hand beside him on the bed.

Damian isn’t given much time after he sits down on that spot before being pulled into a rough kiss, not leaving room for Damian to do much except relent and let Jason do what he wants, only reaching up to hold Jason there.

"Hey," Jason whispers, when they break the kiss, and knocks his forehead against Damian’s, "I was meaning to give you something before the both of us split last night to do patrol. I’d reach over for the side table drawer, but you know, broken ribs and shit."

Damian moves slightly, taking whatever is in there, a small black velveteen box, and holding it in between the both of them.

"Open it."

When he does, a thin white gold band incrusted with a line of diamonds in the middle stares up at him. “You know I was planning on talking it over with you, but since you’re not saying anything right now. I thought I might as well give it a shot.”

It clicks in Damian’s mind then, registering a whirlwind of more confusing feelings that he can’t exactly comprehend at the moment, just like the times before. And looking up to see that expectant glint in Jason’s eyes just seals it, leaving him with the instinct to…to….

Damian snaps the box shut, tucking it into Jason’s unbroken hand and stands up. Ignoring the way Jason’s hopeful face falls, eyes lowering down to look at the box held tightly in his hand before looking up to stare at Damian with a blank expression.

But Damian doesn’t register it because he’s already walking out of the medical bay.

xXx

He ran, like the fucking coward he always thought he wasn’t. But he needed time, time to process if this was really it. If this is what he wanted exactly. Sure, entertaining himself with the thought of being married was nice, but actually going through with it? That was an entirely different matter…wasn’t it?

A week. A week to himself, away from their apartment. That’s what he told himself, just to get away from the constant reminder of Jason in his life, and was finally hit how much they had integrated themselves in each other’s lives.

What was scarier was that he found himself missing Jason. It was scary how much he had become emotionally dependent on the older man. Well…it wasn’t a surprise, they had confessed their love and all that.

So, he finds himself stopping by after patrol just to take a look around in their apartment, only to see Jason nursing a beer in the darkened kitchen through the night vision installed in his mask. The older man had probably come home earlier that day, Damian concludes after counting how many days had passed.

Damian takes off his gloves, placing them on the counter.

"So it was you…" he starts quietly, not bothering to reach over to turn on the light.

"Me what?" Jason replies coldly, the sound of liquid hitting the glass comes after, telling Damian that Jason was taking another drink.

"You were the one to suggest marriage all this time, and those were not just purely a coincidence."

"I was going for your method of doing things," Jason laughs. It’s the kind that isn’t filled with joy at all and it pains Damian to hear it, "but I guess that didn’t work out the way I pictured it."

"Jay…" Damian tries to start, but falls flat on words.

"Save it, Babybat," Jason sighs, taking another swig of beer, "we don’t have to get married. We can forget this happened."

"No," Damian’s voice rasps, shaking his head with the urge to cry, feeling as if this whole thing between them is about to break into a million pieces. "No," he says more firmly, walking forward, grabbing the bottle and feels Jason’s grip slacken, allowing him to place it down behind the older man.

"I needed time, Jace. Ever since I started thinking about it seriously, I thought you would be the one to say no if I asked. If I…"

"Why the fuck would I say no? God, Damian, I know I don’t say it enough -not like you don’t either- but I love you. You know that."

It comes out without much thought, clear and concise, unlike the jumbled words in his mind. “I love you, too.”

"Then, what the hell? You fucking walk out on me-"

Damian places his bare hands on Jason’s chest, pulling up to kiss Jason as much as he can, taking the time to convey what he’s feeling into that kiss, hoping that Jason can at least understand that much.

The tightness in Jason’s body leaves, feeling it under his palms.

"I’m sorry," he whispers fervently, meaning it, and pulling away before giving Jason a peck on the lips multiple times after that. When Jason wraps his arms around the younger man, there’s a sense of relief.

"I thought I fucking scared you away or some other shit like that."

"I needed to process."

"And what’s your verdict?" Jason whispers, bringing Damian even closer to his body, dropping his head on his younger lover’s shoulder.

"Ask me again."

At least Damian got him to laugh, that was good.

They pull apart, for Jason to pull the same velveteen box from his inside jacket pocket, opening it carefully under the green light of Damian’s night vision.

"Damian fucking Wayne, the little shit that wouldn’t quit bothering me all those years ago. The one who guards my-"

"Shut up and ask me properly," Damian cuts in swiftly.

"Will you do me the honor of marrying me? Make this fucking thing between us officially official?"

Blood rushes to Damian’s head, making his breath and heartbeat speed up for a moment, leaving a gigantic pause between them. It’s only then, when he sees Jason start to slouch with uncertainty that he smiles and pull him down for a kiss, one much more passionate than before.

"Yes."


	2. Not the Hangover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason would rather please Damian than get drunk at a party made for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 2: Bachelor/Bachelorette party

Jason isn’t sure how he feels about being whisked away like some god damn fairy tale princess, only he was being stolen away to get fucking smashed two nights before his wedding.

At least that’s what Dick and Roy claimed they wanted to do, but between them two and his fiancé (god, if that word didn’t make him smile all the time like a fucking idiot), faking it with them rather than Damian was the lesser of two evils. Normally, he wouldn’t pass up good alcohol that was paid for, but Damian would kill him if he showed up with any indication that he had any to drink the night before, especially when last minute planning was going on.

So virgin drinks it was (as he secretly asked the bartender behind the two older men’s backs and much to Kori’s amusement.)

Tim had tagged along as well as Bruce, even though their appearances may cause a scene, the rumor of the great Damian Wayne being married off to someone had spread in the papers and had gotten most of the city’s attention (with some people speculating it was Kori at one point). So it wouldn’t be a surprise to see these two business men celebrating for this special occasion.

Of course, it would have been better if they went along with Damian’s party rather than Jason’s. But Damian adamantly refused to have his father and adopted brother accompany them, after getting a small tidbit of what was going down tonight from Colin. Jason would’ve also preferred if they had all stuck together for one big party rather than have Steph and Cass steal Damian away with threats that would be seriously inflicted if Jason had followed after.

Well…at least he wasn’t doing this Hangover style. God knows what shit would go down.

So the plan for tonight was just to bar/club hop, easily enough and manageable by all of them.

Celebrating his second to last night of being a bachelor, didn’t feel all that special, what with eight years of “dating” Damian, he hadn’t strayed much from the kid.

He leans back in the rounded booth, taking a long drink before setting the container down to give Roy and Dick, who were joking around with each other like old times across from him, more of his attention. Kori was sitting beside Tim, claiming him as her teddy bear for the evening, and by the looks of it, he wasn’t complaining in the least. Bruce, the old man sat silently, seemed content with just being around people.

"So," Roy starts, grinning like the madman he was, "let’s start this evening off with a toast to Jaybird over here."

Jason stares apprehensively at the redhead, who raises his bottle in the air as if it were like some award he just won.

"To Jason, the guy gutsy enough to marry Bruce Wayne and Talia al Ghul’s son."

"To Jason."

"Here here."

Jason rolls his eyes lifting his glass to let it clink before setting it down in favor of reaching over to swat Roy behind the head. Much to his relief, Bruce doesn’t do much of anything but let his eyes crinkle with humor while taking his drink.

Sure, it’s pretty much paranoia at this point, having already gotten Bruce’s blessing years ago, but there’s still something that makes him uneasy. It was probably just the father thing. Bruce can be a protective son of a bitch when he wanted to be after all.

"Any words to say, Jason?" Dick asks, after Kori nudges Jason to get his attention.

"Stay safe, kiddos."

It’s Tim who seems the most displeased at that, scrunching his face up. “You sound like an old dad trying hard to sound cool.

"Oh yeah? Well, fuck you, Timmy," he responds automatically with no heat. And somehow that gets the table to laugh.

Three hours and four bars later, Jason is bored out of his fucking mind. No offence to Dick and Roy, but the only thing keeping him entertained, besides them two getting shitfaced and getting numbers left and right while being shitfaced were the updates going on in the other party via texts, courtesy of Stephanie.

Just imagining Damian in the center of a fucking “bachelorette” party was priceless. And pictures as proof was absolute gold.

Apparently, his fiancé’s night was filled with penis themed everything. That one picture of Damian holding up a popsicle shaped as a penis whilst looking completely unamused at Stephanie’s phone with the caption ‘He’s beaming on the inside ;)’ was going into that folder labeled as “never going to delete ever”.

The latest update had been that Colin wanted to take them to a club after the stripper left. (Someone -most likely Steph, considering she had taken on Colin’s duty as Damian’s Best Man to plan the bachelor party- had thought it would be funny to have the stripper perform as Robin, of all people.)

The picture of Damian’s face when that was going on was also an unforgettable. Jason took pleasure in sharing these photos and updates with everyone just to watch their reactions and have them in on his own fun.

But on the sidelines, he made sure to text Damian every now and then, letting his lover complain to him in a way that had Jason shuddering in laughter.

_This club better have decent music and not the generic dubsteb monstrosities that have been circling around or so help me_

That had been the latest one.

"Phone down, lover boy," Roy slurs slightly, swinging his arm over Jason’s shoulders as much as he can. "We’re supposed to keep you away and have you enjoy this night."

Dick was up ahead waving the group over for the enter the club as the bouncer held the rope for them. Kori and Bruce were probably the only other’s within their party that weren’t drunk, which Jason was thankful for honestly.

They make their way through the writhing dance floor, finding a safe spot in the corner first before Dick went to go get more drinks.

Jason’s pocket buzzes suddenly, letting a grin form on his face before he reaches down to take it out of his pocket.

_Second floor, third door on the left_

His phone says it’s from Damian, but they couldn’t have intended to come to this club. Jason gets up, pushing his phone back into his pocket and yells that he needs to find the restroom through the heavy bass before leaving the table.

Jason finds and climbs the only staircase within the whole building, finding out, soon enough, that there were a lot less people here than on the first floor. The third door just happens to be a private room with what looks to be like a karaoke room of some sort. He’s not given much time to study it especially when he’s pulled into the room completely and shoved down onto a couch with someone climbing on top of his lap.

He only manages to yell “What the hell?” In the abnormally quiet room, before his mouth is covered by another’s. It’s only then when he allows the kiss does he recognize who’s on top of him, letting out a groan as his hands hold onto those upper arms tightly to keep the body there rather than pushing the person away.

He feels them hard and hot against his thigh, grinding themselves until Jason is rutting up against their thigh as well.

When they pull away he sees Damian leaning over him, panting.

"I thought you were supposed to be with your bachelor party instead of jumping me in an inconspicuous room?"

Even with his question, Jason makes haste in removing Damian’s button down shirt, revealing that scar ridden chest Jason loves to explore so much. He props himself up on one elbow behind him, kissing the bullet wound on Damian’s chest once before looking up at his younger lover through his lashes.

"Just fuck me, Jason. I’d rather be doing this than sucking anymore popsicles and lollipops for the night."

Jason grins, cupping the man’s ass in his hands and squeezes appreciatively. “You’d rather have the real deal right about now, huh?”

"Shut up."

Many, many hours after that, Jason wakes up from a sex induced nap to the sound of his phone vibrating on the table top beside their bed. Him and Damian had moved things back to their apartment.

He squints at the bright screen before placing it back on the table, muttering, “Hell no,” before laying back down, letting Damian’s arms to wrap around his waist and throw a leg over the older man’s in his sleep.

Jason smiles through closed eyes, pressing his back even closer to Damian’s front, content. Those 29 messages can be read in the morning anyway.


	3. Tying the Knot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s Damian and Jason’s big day, and Damian is restless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There were a few things that helped me along with writing this part. Mainly, I couldn’t quite imagine the right wedding song for Damian to walk down the aisle to but the closest song I could see him walking to was Just like Heaven played by the Vitamin String Quartet. Anything Vitamin String Quartet is lovely, so they are my default when it comes to wedding songs haha.

If it were all up to Damian, his wedding would be a lot more satisfactory to both him and his fiancé. Although, he had shot down Jason’s idea of a vegas wedding instantly.

_Eloping is just a romanticsized notion overdone by film industries to make billions and are not effective in the real world, Jason._

It’s probably the first time he’s ever disliked his reputation…ever.

He’s thankful for the effort his father put into keeping the affair as quiet as possible from the public after news got out, but keeping it as quiet from the superhero community was a failure from the start, what with Bruce being a part of the Justice League, having two parts of his family as well as himself known by past and present members of the Teen Titans, and close companions in general who just happened to be heroes too. Specially made invitations that were addressed to those that hold a special place of trust with Damian and Jason had somehow became the next big thing to get, and the pressure to invite everyone had become too much.

And to prevent from making unnecessary problems with past, present, and future work partners, Damian had inevitably made the choice to invite a whole lot more people than he intended.

And that had brought stress that shouldn’t even be applied when this close to one’s wedding. However, considering he has family who were willing to help out, some of the load had been lightened immensely; such as food preperations, decorations (which neither he nor Jason cared for), well…the after party all together.

The main problem that Damian and Jason had a problem with was where the ceremony was supposed to happen, and thanks to multiple suggestions that had coincidentally been the same idea, doing it here on the Wayne estate seemed best. Not only was it convenient, but many memories had been made here, and to mark his home as a place of a greater union was a peaceful thought.

Damian fixes the fit of the jacket over his shoulders, smoothing the lapels as his hands travel down the front of his suit.

"-Tt-" He frowns, completely dissatisfied that, that did nothing to fix his appearance at all, not by his standards.

"Here." Colin says with an amused grin hidden behind his hand  as he holds out a glass of brandy out for Damian.

Silently, Damian takes it, downing everything in one gulp before thrusting it back in Colin’s general direction. “It’s bad enough that I have not seen my betrothed for more than a day, but to look like this when we get married?” He murmurs gruffly, deciding that he needs to take his jacket off and undo and redo his cuffs.

Colin takes the glass, setting it down before he takes Damian’s jacket.

"You know, the point of giving you a drink is so that you relax, not be more nervous."

"Nervous," Damian scoffs, "I’m not nervous."

Colin looks down at Damian’s attempt to slip the cufflink through the button holes, missing them completely with the specially designed cufflink he had custom ordered with his and Jason’s suits.

"Damian, quit lying," Stephanie cuts in with a teasing lilt in her voice. She grabs Damian’s hands, stilling them within her grasp and makes to help him.

Out of the corner of his eyes, he sees Cassandra move up to Colin to take his black jacket, sharing a smile with his best friend.

"I’m not! I’m just…" There’s not much else to say, not when the three other people in the room with him give him the same look at the same time and that definitely does not make him blush. It doesn’t.

Stephanie nods, content with her handiwork, and tries to smooth out his waistcoat -no doubt coping a feel, as she is known to do every now and then. Cassandra, despite her smaller stature compared to Damian, holds up the jacket for him to put his arms through. He ignores the giggle Stephanie throws at him when he has to lean down and back to do so.

When he straightens, the two women make quick work of stepping closer to smooth down every inch of him; shoulders, lapels, buttons, and even tugging at the end of his suit jacket.

"There’s nothing to be nervous about, Dami, it’s your day, and everyone came out to see it. If that doesn’t boost that huge ego of yours, I don’t know what does, especially since it’s the biggest event of the year."

He scowls at the collective laughs in the room, moving so he can look at himself in the mirror again. Shoes shined courtesy of Alfred (just freshly out of the box so they were clean to walk around in his room, everyone else had their shoes by the door, obviously) charcoal black pants with a matching jacket, a black waistcoat with grey-white pinstripes, and an emerald ascot, tied and pinned in place with a small bat symbol.

"Should I pour him another glass?" He hears Colin ask Stephanie.

It’s Cassandra, however, that approaches him again, taking his hand and interlacing their fingers, squeezing hers with reassurance. It calms Damian. Her ability to read him and know just what he needs is something he appreicates at the moment, but while it does help, he can’t stop the anxiety still creeping in the back.

This traditional nonsense of not seeing the person you’re supposed to marry is aggravating at best. He should be able to see Jason whenever and wherever he wanted to, but everyone, including his own fiancé, decided it was best to not see each other until the actual ceremony.

"So," Stephanie starts, continuing after Colin gives Damian a refill, "Something old?"

With a sigh, Damian lifts the glass up to his lips and tips his head back to down everything again.

"Does the brandy count?"

The blonde opens her mouth, thinking, then closes it whilst lost in thought.

"I guess. If it’s the real aged stuff," Colin answers with a shrug in his own suit, hands in his pockets, he turns to Damian, "Something new?"

Damian gestures to his whole body with his free hand, as it was a new suit after all.

Colin nods, “Right. Something borrowed.”

"This pin from father. I have no intention of keeping it once this is over."

"Blue? Anything blue on you?" Stephanie exclaims, jumping back into the conversation.

When they all look towards Damian, his mouth is shut in a tight line, refusing to say a word as he fights off the flush that may color his cheeks even more than they are.

They wait, to see if he would spill, with Cassandra going so far as to poke Damian in the ribs lightly, jolting him from his suddenly rigid state.

"Do you have-"

"Yes!" Damian clears his throat, trying to break the sudden loudness in his voice, "Yes, I do."

The silence that follows after is a tad bit awkward, but the knowing grin Stephanie throws at him still has him uneasy. “You’re using the-“

"I am, yes! Now shut up," he hisses furiously. Colin and Cassandra stare at him before looking over to the blonde curiously, who waves her hand, saying, "I’ll tell you guys later."

"You’ll do no such thing."

"And silver in your shoe?" She asks, ignoring the threat in his words.

Before Damian can exactly blow a fuse, Colin pipes up, “We couldn’t find a silver coin exactly, but a quarter works the same way, right?”

"I guess it’ll do. You’re all set for now."

The youngest in the room tsks at moment before sighing and sagging enough that some of his weight is leaning against Cassandra, who takes it just as easily, squeezing his fingers again with a small smile that she directs at him through the mirror.

A small knock sounds on his door just before it opens for Dick’s head to pop in with that huge idiotic smile of his. He whistles lowly, taking in Damian’s appearance appreciatively.

"Looking good there, Dami. Well," the older man’s eyes flick up to Damian’s face and rest there for a moment, "your suit anyway. How you holding up?"

Dick steps in, shutting the door behind him.

"I’ve survived life threatening situations, Grayson."

True to his title of being the older brother, Dick sees and hears something that Damian does not. “You’re just getting pre-wedding jitters is all, right, Steph?”

The woman nods, the curled ringlet of hair, the only thing out of that extravagant bun her hair was in, sways back and forth with the movement. “I’m telling him there’s nothing to be nervous about.”

"Mmm, there really isn’t. Honestly, you look good, Dami -at least, much better than Jason is right…now…." Dick realizes his mistake much too late, getting looks from everyone, but not as fast as the one Damian gives him, his glare the most prominent feature on his body at the moment.

"What do you mean?"

"Well," Dick sings nervously, "let’s just say Jason’s best man and groomsmaid are doing their best to make him the least bit presentable."

"Wha- Fuck," Damian swears, letting go of Cassandra’s hand to  head out the door, intent on heading straight for the room Jason is getting ready in. Colin, surprisingly, steps in front of him, holding out his hands to grip Damian’s arms in order to stop the younger man, just as Dick and Stephanie are protesting.

"Let go, Colin."

"Damian, you can’t. You only have an hour before you guys see each other anyway."

The redhead reaches into his pocket quickly, pulling out a phone, Damian’s phone, and hands it over to him with a reassuring grin. “There’s nothing in the books about you guys talking to each other through the phone though,” Colin leans in closer, whispering quietly, “I think you both need it anyway.”

Damian takes it, handing his best man his empty glass again, and stares at the phone in his hand. With a sigh, he pulls Jason’s name from his contacts list, but doesn’t get much more farther than that because it starts ringing a song that Damian doesn’t recognize at all, shooting Colin a look, which the older man shrugs at.

He rolls his eyes before turning around as he answers it. “Todd.”

"You set Damian’s ringtone for Jay as a Beyonce song, really?" Damian hears Stephanie ask just as Dick chuckles.

"Privacy," Cassandra whispers quietly, playing her part as one of his groomsmaids, ushering everyone out of the room so that Damian can have some peace at last.

Damian listens intently, hearing the deep quiet breaths his lover is taking on the other end. It should say something about how much more comforting that is than Cassandra’s touch.

He listens for the soft click of his door before focusing on the phone, “Jason?” He asks softly.

"Yeah, hey, sorry, I just needed to hear your voice is all, Babybat." Damian pulls the phone away to stare at it increduously for a moment before pulling it back to his ear.

"What’s wrong? You didn’t go drinking with  _those_  two, did you?”

It’s comforting -as well- hearing Jason’s deep, rumbling laugh through the phone. It’s intimate enough that Damian can close his eyes and feel it under him, just like the many times he’s felt Jason laugh with him lying on top.

"You’d kill me if I did…but I didn’t. Aren’t you proud of me?"

"Very," Damian answers dryly before remembering what Dick said. "Are there any…complications going on over there?"

"Just, ah -yeah Roy, I was just about to ask him. It’s uh, I forgot how I’m supposed to tie this stupid thing, it’s either too tight or sloppy enough that I know you’d give me _that_  look.”

"What thing? You mean the ascot?" Damian tilts his head down to pinch the bridge of his nose briefly. "I’ve shown you so many times, Todd, enough that you should be able to do it perfectly in your sleep."

"Well, it’s really not coming out right, and Kori is trying her best, but the fucker won’t even listen to her."

Damian sighs, turning around to make his way to the door. “I’ll send Brown and Colin over there to see if they can help.”

"Thanks, babe."

Damian opens the door, finding the four that had been in his room previously talking excitedly outside. “Brown, Colin. Todd is having trouble with his ascot, would you go over there to assist them properly? Please,” he adds after thinking about it, nodding to Cassandra and Dick before dissappearing back into his room.

"Are you still there?"

"I’m here," Jason responds, "Sorry…."

"We will solve this problem quickly."

"Hopefully…how are things on your end?"

Damian glances around, taking note of the disaster his room has become. His party of groomsmaids and best man had decided they were all close and comfortable enough to change in his room together, despite his protests. That meant piles of clothing, boxes, and tissue paper cluttering the floor and his bed, and if he were to peek into his bathroom, he’d probably use Jason’s phrase “war zone” to describe it.

"Messy."

"Uh-"

"The room, I mean," Damian adds hastily, "other than that, everything is fine."

"Alright," a slight pause before, "Steph just walked in with Colin, I’ll call you back when it’s okay, and when we’re alone. I wanna tell you something."

Damian agrees, pressing the end call button shortly after, letting his hand drop from his ear, looking around again with a shudder that runs down his body.

He chooses to pace, the extra energy in his body doesn’t feel right with it staying caged inside, taking note that it’s 30 minutes before the ceremony begins. 30 minutes before him and Jason are tied together, with the ability to call each other husbands and enjoy calling each other that (after realizing how much fun Damian could have with calling Jason his betrothed several times). There was a thrill to saying it that he would probably never get tired of.

By the time his phone rings again, he’s already paced around his room enough times thst he’s lost count after around 13.

"We managed to make it go nicely, and I  _stress_  every meaning of the word nicely here.”

"That is good to hear," Damian answers, feeling useless and anxious suddenly.

"And I’m alone. Are you?"

"Yes. You wanted to tell me something."

Damian moves to stand in front of the mirror to study his reflection again, staring as he runs his hand down the designer suit, reveling in the quality material. He’d much rather feel the similar suit on his soon to be husband instead.

"Are you having second thoughts?"

And with that question, Damian can see all the color drain from his face, leaving him to look as sick as he felt in thst instant.

"Are you?" He whispers quietly, closing his eyes for a moment to process this.

"Of course not," at that Damian’s eyes open in confusion, "I’m asking if you’re having second thoughts because you don’t sound like yourself, I know when somethig is bothering you. I just thought that you were starting to regret this or something and-"

"Jason, stop."

It’s quiet on both their ends, with Damian feeling strangely relieved and giddy.

"What I am feeling at the moment is something that Grayson and Brown suspect that others have gone through before a wedding. Nothing more nothing less. I am nervous, not because I’m thinking that I made the wrong choice, but, instead, it’s most likely due to the fact that there are more people about to watch us get married than is necessary. I’m…uneasy."

There’s a pause, but the intensity from Jason was dwindling. Damian could feel that.

"Why, Mr. Todd, are you getting stage fright at your own wedding?"

Damian scowls (despite even feeling more relieved), after many instances about discussing the formalities of marriage, mainly were they going to take each other’s names or not, and after deciding that, no, they weren’t, Dick had made it a point to call them the other’s last name, which Jason had taken up, annoyingly enough.

"No…Mr. Wayne," he scrunches his nose, still getting weird when he plays along, "I do not have stage fright."

"Let’s just hope you don’t freeze up walking down the aisle."

"That will not happen." Even now, he feels like that is a lie, and Jason probabaly knows that.

"It’ll be fine, Dami. Everything will end up going good-"

"Well," Damian corrects firmly, holding his other hand to his face and carefully presses two fingers to his temple, moving them in a circular motion.

"See? If you’re correcting me, then we’ll be fine," Jason pauses, taking in a deep breath that makes Damian hold his own, "I love you."

It never fails to make Damian just stop and savor the way the older man says those three words to him, whether whispered or yelled, they convey so much feeling that warms every part of him. This time it’s clear and concise over the phone, direct enough that it cuts through and creates that painful ache in his chest that he loves yet hates to feel.

"I love you, Jason."

"God, I want to keep saying it today. I want-" Damian can hear the sincerity in Jason’s voice, so soft and heartfelt, and all he wants to do is just go over there and hold him, let Jason whisper whatever he’s babbling onto his skin, kiss him senseless, make love as they’ve done before….

"Let us focus on saying I do first, Jace."

xXx  
The grand ballroom, believe it or not, was big enough to hold all of the superhero community (those that could make it), a big feat even Damian had a hard time accepting. Thankfully, the aisle wasn’t that long, and having his father there with his ever calming presence (as it was seen this moment) right beside him helped.

Bruce stands close enough for Damian to feel his presense as he looks forward into the small slit the door made and surveys the full room quietly. However, the silence between them doesn’t last as Bruce’s hand lands on Damian’s shoulder, bearing a humbling weight that holds no threat.

"Nervous?"

The young man turns, facing his father and studies him. Takes the time to soak in how old his father really is now. Crows feet and smile creases are there, despite how much everyone sees Bruce frown, white strands glitter in his hair under the chandelier having started to appear a few years ago. If anything, his father looks well for his age, even though they both know that under his clothes are aches and pains that will be there forever due to their nocturnal activities.

"Everyone keeps on asking that," Damian says in exasperation, but makes no move to deny it, after already confessing to Jason.

The one eyebrow Bruce raises at him seems to speak for his father. “It’s okay if you are, son.”

"Father,  _please_.”

Nonetheless, Bruce pulls Damian into his arms, enveloping the younger man in a tight embrace. It’s automatic for Damian really, maybe because it was Dick who had indoctrinated the reaction, or mayhap the embraces that the father and son share are few and far inbetween up until Damian had moved out. Damian may have learned to cherish those few hugs his father withheld from him as a child, but now that they were older, Bruce made it as a greeting for every single one of his children, showing how fiercely he missed them being around with that type of affection.

"Damian, know this. Before we walk beside each other, I will  _always_  be proud of you. Always have been, even if it didn’t seem like I was, I am. I’m proud that you have found happiness, and have found someone to love who will keep you happy and you will make happy in return.”

Damian blinks rapidly, soaking in all that Bruce just said, his arms tightening till his father grunts with the lack of air. Bruce doesn’t fail to return it though, encouraging the hug by squeezing Damian tightly to his chest before releasing him.

Damian steps back, looking up at the older man hazily for a moment before Helena steps up behind them with a smile, a little forced from Damian’s perspective.

"We’re about to start. Are you two ready?"

Damian eyes flicker between the two, frowning as he feels the awkwardness between his father and half sister. He had been under the impression that things were improving between the two of them, but perhaps something had-

It’s then that the two of them look at him in return, silently telling him that he need not worry at the moment, for it was his day. And as if to back that up, Helena steps close, raising her hands to smooth over Bruce’s shoulders, nodding slowly as she studies his father when she’s done.

"Damian, I know how difficult it was for you to find a song, but I think you’ll find this one a little likeable, and it’s a slow enough tempo that you can catch on quickly, that goes for you too, Bruce…."

Damian reaches out, taking his other blood relative by the hand, grateful for their help, and hangs his head for a moment, breathing deeply through his nose in a way similar to his meditative breathing. They stay silent there, just until the quartet of strings start to play quietly.

The notes float past the doors for them to hear.

It’s Helena who steps back, gently taking her hand from Damian’s to turn him towards the doors, and it’s Bruce who lays his own on the small of Damian’s back, a choice that Damian thinks would look best for both of them.

Damian’s breath catches, seeing Helena knock on the doors quietly and stepping away before they open to the sight of everyone looking at him.

Bruce nudges Damian to get him to step off, thankfully on the correct beat. But where as Damian’s feet moved, his face was frozen, his true feelings hidden behind a stoic mask as his eyes dart to the closest faces he passes by. How is it they find it easy to smile up at him?

It doesn’t take long, the feeling of needing to run as he takes steps closer. And it’s then he remembers that Jason is there at the end, waiting for him. That thought triggers his eyes to glance straight to finally see his betrothed waiting there with the widest grin on his face.

Jason stands there looking wonderful in his own suit, red ascot tied beautifully. Just the sight of him there, waiting as Damian approaches, allows the tension Damian didn’t even realize he had to flow out easily. His face melts, feeling his eyes soften and a small smile appears to return the one Jason was giving him.

It’s then that he can hear whispers all around him, which really is just white noise to the 24-year-old. The moment he takes that last step, he feels the full effect of how surreal his surroundings has become, even with the slide of Bruce’s hand falling from his back as he steps back and takes his seat.

The moment Jason reaches for his hands and brings them up to kiss Damian’s knuckles, there is a collective sigh and a few flashes -which Damian fears may be used as some form of torture that will be implemented later.

The brush of Jason’s lips along his skin flutters, light but enough that Damian can tell he’s saying something only meant for him.

_Mine_

A word only Damian has ever said to Jason, never reciprocated  the opposite way until now. Their eyes never leave each other’s faces, even when Damian mouths his response, a response that brightens up Jason’s face entirely just as the song ends and before they turn to the pastor.

_Yours_


	4. Alone On This Island, Just the Two of Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason and Damian are given the island as a gift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was planning on writing much, much more for this, like this was my smut piece for the week, but I can’t exactly write any at the moment. But I will definitely come back and add a whole lot more and change that rating to a NSFW, I promise. :(

All this time, Jason has never thought well past the wedding planning. Sure he and Damian entertained the idea of a honeymoon, but after being all over the world by themselves as well as together, it didn’t seem all that special. Especially when they both know that Gotham would crumble without their scary personas to keep it in line. But-  
  
 _Everyone is here, you think someone from out of the country like Cass would fly back the next morning?_  
  
The after party had been nice, despite their want to leave soon after the ceremony. It had felt like one of Bruce’s business parties, getting the congratulations from everyone that had stayed for the party held in the spacious backyard.  
  
It’s when Jason finds the shower on this godforsaken island -Outlaw Island, as Roy lovingly dubbed it- his first thought is he needs to get in this thing. Figuring that he will not go in, not without his newly wed. Fuck, if it’s night time with the stars shining more brightly here than in Gotham, and it’s romantic, because it is. And Jason will enjoy every moment alone with his husband, just as the note left on the fridge inside the kitchen of the newly built house next to Kori’s crashed spaceship on the beach. (It really had been surprise to see the house, considering it hadn’t been there the last time he’d been on the island.)  
  
 _There’s a whole month’s worth of food in here and necessities somewhere around. We wanted you two to be the first ones to stay in the new house and try out every room and flat surface, hell any surface, for us. ;)_  
  
 _-Roy and Kori_  
  
And really, after seeing the shower, and a long day stuffed in this suit, Jason was all aboard on taking this thing off and hopping in. However, he let’s Damian undress the both of them. He can’t blame the younger man for that, not after the last time they were in suits.  
  
He sighs, in his boxers, watching as Damian hangs the last of their clothing properly on hangers, fanning his hand to stare at the two bands covering some of the skin on his ring finger. One is exactly like the ring he had given Damian when he proposed, white gold with small diamonds running down the middle all around. The other was made of tungsten carbide with a black ceramic middle geometrically cut with red peeking out, this had been given to one another earlier that day during the ceremony.  
  
It would give one hell of a punch, especially with the diamonds.  
  
Damian’s was like his, only instead of red for coloring, it was green. And Jason wasn’t normally this symbolic with anything, but giving each other rings with their favorite color on them was nice. No doubt only their family of detectives would have figured it out, especially with the glaringly obvious ascots.  
  
Jason’s thought process doesn’t get much more farther than that, finally noticing the underwear Damian was sporting.  
  
His head tilts to the side, taking in the swell of Damian’s ass in that baby blue, floral patterned lace. There was even a cute little bow on the hem. His body moves on it’s on accord, not letting him realize he’s up close to his husband and reaching to toy with the bow there, letting his index finger trace the outline of it and enjoys watching the shiver run down the younger man’s back.  
  
"Did they actually make you go through with that old wive’s tale, Babybat?"  
  
Damian’s head turns sideways to look up at him with a pout, the moonlight doing everything to illuminate the feigned expression.  
  
"Brown gave it as a present during that party."  
  
Jason’s hand curves, cupping Damian’s ass to give it a nice squeeze, enough that it rocks his lover forward a bit. “It must’ve caught your attention if you decided to wear it today.”  
  
Damian’s eyes shut slowly, licking his lips before saying, “I thought it would be a waste to leave this unused.”  
  
"It would have been a waste if you did." The older man bends down, just as his other hand reaches up to grip Damian’s neck and tilt the other man’s head up more towards him. Damian’s hand reaches around to grip Jason’s thigh just as Jason initiates the kiss. It’s slow, slow enough that Jason can take the time to guide Damian, and show how much he’s willing to make this day end on a special night.  
  
When he pulls away, he’s already grinning down at Damian.  
  
"So, should we do a very explicit continuation of our wedding kiss?"


	5. And Then There Was Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damian and Jason did not see kids in their future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I had to do some thinking and playing around with this because I don’t think this far into the future, honestly. Also, creating OCs is a thing that I usually avoid, but I thought I’d break my rule and write this. Also, please ignore that I am behind….I’m trying to work through this as much as I can *cries*
> 
> Also, this is the last of it. I didn't do the last two days for DC Marriage Week, and it's long past now.

The first time they’ve encountered the kid together, Damian notices something off about them entirely. The young boy, who looked no more than 13-years-old, was a skinny thing, twig-like almost, with glasses that had one lens cracked and haphazardly cut dusky, light brown hair.  
  
It’s the familiar conversations Jason has with the kid that gets Damian thinking, he might be a boy living off of the streets, just as Jason had at one point in time. It’s remembering all those conversations with Jason and how much harbored feelings Jason had over those times that lead to Damian inviting the boy over for dinner, or very early breakfast in that case.  
  
After that first time, it had become a thing for Damian to search for the boy -Nathan Gambini, he had learned- every Wednesday morning to invite him over. Ignoring the softened look Jason would give the two of them when Damian showed up with the boy in tow. Nathan wasn’t much like the other street kids Damian had come to watch over. Most would think his polite attitude would make him a pushover, which Damian soon came to learn that he wasn’t. He was crafty when he wanted to be and managed to make it on his own through gambling on the streets or making a business out of selling cigarettes (even though that was certainly illegal). He had a way of talking himself out of bad situations from time and time again, as Damian had watched from rooftops time and time again.  
  
And it had become a routine thing -enough for the boy to catch on- and make it a point to wait for Damian next to a convenience store at the end of Damian and Jason’s street, up until he asked Damian if it would be alright to go up and visit their place whenever he wanted. To which, Damian one upped the boy and prepared a room for him, if ever he wanted to stay the night.  
  
"Damian," Jason starts in bed one night, looking up at the younger man from his resting place on Damian’s thigh, "why don’t we just offer Nate to stay at our place?"  
  
Damian lowers his book to peer at Damian over the top of it. The glasses he wears slide down the bridge of his nose as he does so. “What brought along this idea?”  
  
He watches his lover roll his eyes at him, “Aside from the fact that you keep bringing the kid home like one of your pets when you were a kid? Maybe because you had that spare room remade so that he can, quote on quote, sleep here if ever he wants to, unquote.” Among quoting him, Jason’s voice pitches obnoxiously higher, and said it with that non-American, but not really British either, accent that the older man believes is an accent that Damian talks in.  
  
"I don’t talk like that."  
  
"You’re changing the subject."  
  
They stare at each other for a bit up until Damian sighs and takes his glasses off to rub the bridge of his nose, which they both know is a win for Jason.  
  
"All I’m saying is that I don’t mind. The kid has nowhere else to go, and based on what you’re doing, you wouldn’t mind in the least. I’m not saying we should adopt him or anything like that, but giving him a nice place to come home to every night would take a load off of him, now wouldn’t it?"  
  
Damian murmurs thoughtfully, “I suppose so. I just feel like it’d be too much to offer him.”  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I get what you’re saying, but Nate can handle news pretty well. The kid’s got a quick mind on him."  
  
And so they learned.  
  
——  
"Jason, Mr. Wayne," Jason snickers just as Damian scrunches up his nose, "let’s cut to the chase here, you want to offer me this place? Free meals, a nice bed, tv and free internet and all I have to do is go back to school?"  
  
Damian recognizes the stance the teen is taking, normally associated with the business men he, Drake, and his father deal with on a daily basis. He can’t deny that he’s proud of what him and Jason have been doing. The boy looks much healthier now; more color to his skin, a nice shine in his hair, and much more rounded face and body.  
  
He frowns inwardly when he notices a few cracks near the kid’s frames, despite Nathan having glasses he still squinted behind them, letting Damian know that they probably weren’t the right grade.  
  
"That is what we are offering," Damian answers softly, "you don’t have to take it if you don’t want too."  
  
"Well, don’t get me wrong, Mr. Wayne, it’s a great offer and all, but what’s in it for you two?" Take it for him to get a proper feel about it after all.  
  
Jason shrugs, “I’ve lived on the streets a long time ago, Nate. So I know first hand experience what it’s like. There’s not really anything for us.”  
  
"What Jason is saying," Damian shoots his husband a glare before continuing, "We have nothing to lose. We just want to give you a more intriguing way of living your life than how you are right now."  
  
After Damian finishes, the air fills with a pregnant pause, with Nathan studying the both of them carefully with a great poker face that may rival Drake’s, which admittedly is impressive.  
  
"May I propose one more thing to add to this deal?"  
  
"By all means…."  
  
"I should be included in your nighttime strolls then."  
  
Damian feels uneasy all of a sudden, casting a look at Jason who looks as easily confused as Damian feels.  
  
Nathan pushes his hair out of his face before uncrossing his arms, letting go of his defensive front. “I mean the whole hero gig that you two do. And look, before you say anything, it wasn’t that hard to figure out when you two are the only ones that look like that,” he gestures to both men fully, “in this whole entire neighborhood. I see more of Red Hood and Shrikethrush in this area as compared to the new Batman running around.”  
  
They’re speechless is what Damian can say, because that’s a long way from making a guess, an accurate one, but a guess nonetheless.  
  
"Also," Nathan adds, "Jason’s voice isn’t any different from Red Hood’s."  
  
Oh…never mind then.  
  
Damian doesn’t take long to throw Jason a glare, knowing that he specifically told the older man to at least change how he sounded when he was in uniform, despite what the older man thinking he sounded different in the helmet. At least he has the decency to look away with a scowl.  
  
"Don’t worry, I don’t have any reason to tell someone, and I’ve figured out most of the heroes in this city out."  
  
Damian sighs heavily, rubbing his face in thought before addressing Jason. “Shall I call my father.”  
  
"Now would be nice."  
  
xXx  
When Jason enters their apartment, he walks in on the site of Damian looking stunned on the couch, while their now 15-year-old ward sits at his husband’s feet with his cheek pressed to Damian’s knee. Normally the two would be doing normal things together, Damian looking over tax papers or business stuff, while Nate worked on homework -which was supposed to be really rigorous, after they all decided that he should be attending Gotham Academy instead of a regular old public school.  
  
But, no, they’re both just sitting there.  
  
Nathan looks up at Jason, the worry on the teen’s face immediately transfers to the older man, getting him to ask, “What happened?”  
  
"I don’t know," the kid answers, "I came home to Damian like this, and he hasn’t really said anything for the past 20 minutes, not even answering my questions."  
  
Jason shrugs off his jacket, hanging it on the coat rack and toes off his boots, setting it over on the shoe rack -which had become a habit after he and Damian had a few arguments about wearing shoes in the apartment. It’s pretty obvious who won that one overall.  
  
He settles in on the couch, squishing Damian between himself and the arm rest, knowing how much it annoys the younger man, but it only gets him a dazed look for his efforts.  
  
It’s then that Damian decides to say something, which at least has Nathan sighing with relief. “I met with my mother today. In my father’s favorite restaurant of all places.”  
  
"And what happened?" Jason asks slowly, throwing his arm over the backrest, behind Damian’s shoulders.  
  
"We caught up. It has been years since meeting face to face after all, even though we have exchanged emails."  
  
"Sounds to me your relationship is all good. Why the mood?"  
  
Nathan pushes his glasses up his face as he sits up with attention.  
  
"There had been an ulterior motive to her wanting to meet me. You remember when I noted that she had stayed quiet about our wedding?"  
  
Jason nods.  
  
"It seems she feels bad for not giving a present…."  
  
"But," Nathan protests, earning their attention, "she’s your mom, right? Shouldn’t she have done so much, much earlier than now?"  
  
"Hmm, Nate, you haven’t met Talia -and let’s hope you don’t have to, no offense, hubby- but she’s…."  
  
"My  _mother_  can take a bit of time of getting used to. Her ways are questionable.”  
  
Jason rolls his eyes at the understatement, even though Damian can admit it, he does it so vaguely. “So what did she leave us with?”  
  
"After she got news of us taking in Nathan and how well we’ve been with you," Damian switches his gaze to Nathan, who blinks, "she, ah…."  
  
"Spit it out, Babybat."  
  
Damian slouches, reaching up to run a hand through his hair, not caring that some strands stick up when he does so. “Mother has created a baby from our DNA. To add a female to our family, as she so plainly put it.”  
  
"Wait, she made a baby for you two? How is that even?" Nathan sounds confused, squinting his eyes through the glasses.  
  
Jason stares at Damian in shock, getting hit with exactly what had gotten Damian. “She’s asleep in our room right now. Mother wasted no time in handing her over to us.”  
  
And right on cue, the faint cries of a baby come from the master bedroom. Jason stands up immediately, going over there as the other two follow after him. He opens the door slowly, seeing a three month old baby girl on her stomach with tears running down her scrunched up chubby face, dark brown fuzz covering the top of her head.  
  
Jason’s takes a deep breath, holding off his confusion for now to go over and carefully pluck her from her nest of pillows that Damian had probably set around her.  
  
The movement seems to have startled her. The baby’s eyes blink open suddenly, revealing the brightest blue-green eyes Jason has ever seen. They stare at each other for a moment just before she squints her eyes up at him and honest to god scowls at him.  
  
Yup, that’s definitely Damian’s trademark scowl on those cute little lips.  
  
What all of them don’t expect, himself included, is when he bursts out laughing, clutching the baby girl to his chest as he does so. It goes on for a moment, bordering on hysterical before Nathan goes up to him and takes her from Jason’s arms cautiously. Suprisingly, she starts cooing, her tiny hands reaching up towards to teenager’s face. When Nathan raises her higher, she grabs onto his glasses, slipping them off his face and puts one end in her mouth.  
  
"We have a baby," Jason states breathlessly.  
  
Damian steps into the room, “We can’t just give her back-“  
  
"Who said anything about doing that? What we need to do is come up with a name for her."  
  
Damian freezes, taking in Jason’s words carefully before Jason makes his way over to the younger man and kisses his husband’s temple. “Guess all those months of thinking about names for kids came in handy, huh? What was the one we agreed on? Rachel?” They both stare, surprised how easily the baby and Nathan were getting along well. Her free hand was resting on the teen’s cheek while she gnaws on his glasses frames.  
  
"Rhena."

 


End file.
